


Pillow Talk

by lone_lilly



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Pillow Talk

  
Pillow Talk

Charlie/Claire  
PG-13

a drabble requested by [](http://minor-blue.livejournal.com/profile)[**minor_blue**](http://minor-blue.livejournal.com/)

He stops moving on top of her and flops over onto the bed, gasping for breath. After a minute, he says rapturously, "I never thought I'd miss a mattress this much."

She laughs and turns onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "So you're saying you're not going to miss ravishing me on the jungle floor every afternoon?"

He grins and leans up to kiss her before settling back exhaustedly on the bed. "I do not _ravish_ , I'll have you know. And I can think of plenty of times where you were the one pushing me up against a palm tree."

He pauses and arches his back, grimacing. "I have a sensitive spine, you know."

She laughs again, smacking his shoulder before lying back down beside him. His fingers find hers instinctively and give them a squeeze.

"It's not _my_ fault it took you ages to kiss me," she says with a smile. "I was getting impatient."

It's his turn to sit up in the bed and look at her indignantly. "Are you serious? You're serious, aren't you? I didn't want to do it in the middle of the beach with everyone watching. Bloody hell, Claire, Sawyer'd probably snap pictures and pass them around."

"Only for a price," she giggles and reaches up to cup the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. A long moment later she lets him pull back again and she smiles up at him.

"I'm glad we're safe now, Charlie."

"Me too, love. Me too."


End file.
